Tomes
---- Tomes (本, Tōmuzu) are large, magically infused books utilized by wizards in battle, written by powerful mages and other magical scholars for the purpose of expanding magical knowledge in Earthland. Overview Tomes are books infused with different elemental magics, allowing user's to wield and utilize these magics at will, similar to a magically charged Lacrima. The pages of the tomes themselves are filled with spells holders can utilize, these spells often being written by powerful mages and wizard scholars who have devoted their lives to writing these large books. While these tomes can indeed be utilized in battle, their original purpose being to further the magical knowledge of mages all over the world, each spell being accompanied by said spells history and a list well known user's from the past. A several page table of contents found at the beginning of the tomes help wielders quickly locate spells. Any damage caused to these tomes renders them completely useless, leaving the wielder defenseless. Damage caused during a wielder's casting of a spell will result in said spell backfiring on the user. This is the risk users take when wielding these items. This item is best utilized alongside Gale-force reading glasses to make for quicker reading and casting. In a safe place such as a library, tomes can last upwards of four to five hundred years before degrading. However, constant usage on the battlefield causes these tomes to degrade rapidly, only lasting a few months to a year at best. Series Hellfire The Hellfire series is a collection of several volumes co-written and published by the mages and scholars, Alice and Theodore Vroman. This series of tomes, as the name suggests, is a large collection of various Fire Magic spells both basic and advanced. Volume One Flame Whip (炎の鞭, Honōnomuchi): Hellfire Twister (ヘルファイアツイスター, Herufaiatsuisutā): Advanced Spells Flame Barrage (炎の弾幕, Honō no danmaku): Heavenly Flames (天の炎, Ten no honō): Gaia's Protection The Gaia's Protection series is a collection of several volumes written and published by the mage and scholar, Alice Vroman. This series of tomes is a large collection of various Earth Magic spells, ranging from basic spells to highly advanced. Volume One Earthen Sense (地球感, Chikyū-kan): Earthen sense is an incredibly basic spell, usually the first mastered by those practicing earth magic. This spell allows users to track and locate others that are touching the ground, making this spell utterly useless against flying opponents. Users can initiate this spell in multitude of ways, so long as a part of their body is striking the earth in some way, shape, or form. Upon striking the ground the user will send out a pulse of their own ethernano into the ground. This pulse will spread out in every direction for several hundred feet with a maximum range of eight hundred and forty six feet. The pulse will move outward from the target until it comes in contact with other objects such as rocks or trees, or other vibrations created by objects moving along the earths surface. Upon coming in contact with objects, the pulse will return to the user, giving them an incredibly detailed map of the objects and individuals around them. This spell also penetrates three feet into the ground, allowing users to easily find landmines and other hidden traps in the ground. This spell makes hiding from earth magic users nearly impossible, opponents who attempt to do so are easily discovered and dispatched. While this spell can be used while wearing shoes, most prefer to use it without them as the spell is normally much more accurate when the user maintains skin to earth contact. Users also tend to close their eyes when using this spell as the clash between their visual interpretations and the information obtained through the use of earthen sense has a tendency to confuse and disorient the user. This spell works very similarly to echolocation, the vibrations sent out are returned to the user with information about the environment they are in. Earth Cutter (地球カッター, Chikyū kattā): An incredibly basic spell, normally the second learned by those who chose to practice earth magic. This spell allows users to cut and dig through solid stone no different than one would be able to do to fresh powdery snow. The user is able to achieve this ability by wrapping their body or the body part they wish to use, which in most cases is either the user's hands or feet, in the ambient ethernano found in the air around them. The user will then send out a blast or wave of ethernano into the ground or stone they wish to cut through, the ethernano blast sent through the stone of dirt will break apart the molecular bonds that keep the object together, effectively breaking it down and allowing the user to easily cut or smash through. While this was originally created to be used for the purpose of things such as construction and therefore, unable to be used any further than close range. Those utilizing this technique in battle have discovered a way to make this a mid-ranged attack, condensing the ambient ethernano pulled from the air round them into an invisible, flat, disk or blade-like object which can be thrown. This object will have a similar effect to the pulse of ethernano the spell normally takes the form of, when it comes in contact with something such as stone or any other form of earth it will cut through it. More advanced users have found a way to utilize the pulse as a long ranged attack, creating a "wall" from the ambient ethernano around them before sending it flying forward. This allows users to quickly and easily punch large holes in the ground or wall to make trenches or doorways, however, it can also be used to negate projectile attacks. For example, if a rock of some kind is throw at the user and said object comes in contact with the ethernano pulse fired by the user, the rock would quickly turn to dust. These earth cutter techniques allows users to easily cut and tunnel through dirt and stone, the showing of this ability is normally enough to intimidate most people as they watch someone crush solid rocks to dust as though it was nothing. While these pulses can be devastating to earth based attacks, it is completely harmless to humans. People who come in contact with any of these pulses will simply feel as though they had been hit by a quick gust of wind possibly strong enough to knock the hat off of someone. Earthquake Slam (地震スラム, Jishin suramu): A basic yet devastating spell utilized by earth magic users. This spell allows users to cause large tremors that leave behind large fissures in the earth. The user initiates this spell by concentrating a large amount of ethernano into either their hand, normally curled into a fist, or their foot before striking the ground with incredible force. The ethernano that had been concentrated into either the user's hand or foot with be instantly released into the ground upon impact. The sudden release of such a large amount of ethernano into the ground causes a sudden violent explosion to occur deep under the earth, the shockwave cause by this explosion will cause the ground within a twenty meter radius of the user to begin shaking violently, knocking opponents off balance. The explosion is also released upwards, causing the ground to crack and push skyward, normally resulting in the rising of several spike-like objects from the ground which can further damage opponents. This attack also has a tendency to uproot trees, causing them to fall every which way causing further damage to the environment. Advanced users can concentrate this attack for better accuracy and to cause less collateral damage to the environment around them. The will concentrate the condensed ethernano they have gathered into their hands into a form of a blast sent into the ground and toward their opponent with great speed causing fissures of earth to form along the surface of the ground before a larger explosion of earth occurs once the fissure has either reached the target or exceeded the spells range of exactly two hundred and fifty six feet. This explosion will bring with it one of four things, it will normally be three large earth spikes that will jut from the ground in an attempt to knock the opponent skyward. This is normally the go to thing because it is the most basic and normally the first learned by users who begin practicing this spell. The second is a large amount of mud that will shoot up into the air and then crash down onto the opponent in an attempt to disorient them. The third may be a large fountain of sand that will blast straight from the fissure and into the opponent's face, this is meant to achieve the same effect as the mud, to disorient the enemy long enough for the user to cast another, more damaging spell. The third and arguable the most powerful object that may come from these is magma, which is simply molten rock and therefore easily controlled by earth magic users. This magma will be released a large wave which will crash down upon the target in an attempt to burn them. All four of these variants of earthquake slam are known as Earthen Geyser (地球ガイザー, Chikyū gaizā). Gaia's Reach (ガイアリーチ, Gaia riichi): A basic offensive spell of earth magic that allows the user to create one or more hands made any of the different substances earth magic users can manipulate such as mud, sand, gemstones, and magma, not to mention the several different types of dirt and stone. These hands can be created in large numbers to unleash a barrage of powerful punches down upon opponents or as giant hands that can be used to crush several opponents at once, making this spell versatile for both one on one fights, and as a crowd control attack. The user can initiate this spell is several ways, from placing their palm on the ground or striking it with their foot. So long as the user is striking the ground in some way, shape, or form. The user creates said hands by pumping their own ethernano into the ground, infusing the earth in the area around them with their own magical energy, allowing them to manipulate and transform said earth, this is normally done at the beginning of battle, before any fighting takes place as this infused earth is used in many other spells.These hands, while normally shot from the ground, can be shot from walls or other surfaces. Hands created through the use of magma can also cause severe burns to opponents, giving hands made from this material and added effect. Using a sub spell to Gaia's reach known as Earthen Spikes (だいち かすい, Daichi), users can also sprout spikes from the ground to knock back and impale opponents, these spikes can be as thick or thin as the user sees fit. The spikes may take on different shapes depending on their opponent, for example, blunt spikes can be used to cause blunt damage, pushing opponents back or possibly breaking bones. Blunt spikes can also be used to create pillars of earth that can be used to push opponents skyward or set up future attacks, and even for defensive measures, giving the user and their allies cover as well as changing the environment to suit the user's needs. Pointed spikes can be used to cut or impale enemies, usually causing mortal wound and damage to internal organs depending upon where the target is pierced. Jagged, or serrated edged spikes can also be created to further the damage caused by these spikes and are normally used when the user has the intention of killing their opponent. The jagged, or serrated edges make them nearly impossible to pull from an impaled opponent without causing more damage to both the organs the spike has impaled and the tissue that surrounds the opponents entry and exit wounds. These spikes can also be made into pillars similar to the blunt spikes, cutting those who brush by them on their way to the user. Spikes are also able to be combined with earthen armor to increase the armors offensive capabilities, jutting out from the armor's forearms and shoulders. All three different types of spikes can be turned into projectile attacks, the user being able to shoot them from the ground toward their opponent which cannot be done using the hands of its mother spell. The projectiles can be fired a great speeds, normally reaching up to around fifty to seventy miles an hour though advanced users have been able to reach speeds upwards of ninety to one hundred miles an hour. Earthen Twister (ちたつまき, Chi tatsumaki): A basic spell of earth magic that allows users to create large tornadoes out of the various materials that users are known to be able to manipulate such as stone, clay, magma, sand, and gemstones. The user does this by infusing the earth they wish to utilize with their own magic energy which allows them to manipulate it. The stone twister is the most basic and common of the several different types, normally consisting of several different types of stone in various sizes. These twisters can vary in size depending on how the user intends to utilize them, both large and small twisters can become prisons if the twister is created around the opponent. If the opponent is foolish enough to attempt to break free from said prison, they will be met with a barrage of rocks, inflicting heavy blunt damage to opponents, rocks can also be filed down through the users own magical energy to allow them to cut opponents. The twisters have similar qualities when used against those outside of them, chasing down opponents in an attempt to bombard them with a hail if rocks. Rocks can also be shot from the twister at high velocity similar to earthen bullet described in the spell above. Sand twisters, also known by many as "Sand Devils", can also inflict massive blunt damage to opponents, possibly burying them alive under several feet of sand. These sand devils can also be used to blind the enemy through a sub spell known as Sandstorm (砂嵐, Sunaarashi) which allows the user to create a massive sand devil to kick up all sand and dirt in the area into the air, disorienting opponents. The deadliest quality that these sand twisters exhibit is the ability to suffocate enemies, the sand forcing its way into their mouths and nostrils, blocking the opponents airways. These sand particles, like those of the rocks used in the stone twister, can be used to cut opponents. Each grain acting like a tiny blade that can slash and cut into opponents as they are caught up in the attack. A magma twister, while not having as many abilities as its sandy cousin, is also considered one of this spells deadliest attacks. Though, due to the wind created by the spinning force of the lava, this attack may only last a few moments, cooling into solid rock. That being said, this spell can cause massive damage to opponents and the surrounding area, the hot liquid earth causing fires and burning nearly everything in its path. This hot liquid can then be quickly solidified around an enemy to trap them. Quicksand (流砂, Ryūsa): Stone Bullet (石の弾丸, Ishi no dangan): Volume Two Mudslide (土砂崩れ, Doshakuzure): Pitfall (落とし穴, Otoshiana): Gale-Force Suijin's Current Indra's Wrath Indra's Wrath is a novel written and published by the guildmaster Samarra Inari, set on teaching those the basic and advanced spells of Lightning Magic. It goes into detail of the manipulation of the Lightning element, while also giving basic exercise drills to improve accuracy and skill needed to advance a mage's abilities. * Luminous Cloak(発光マント Hakkō Manto): The user coats themself ** Luminous Cloak(発光マント Hakkō Manto): Samarra coats herself in a shroud of lightning that increases the damage of her attacks, as well as greatly increases her speed. This is due to the increased synaptical transmission speed in the action potentials caused by the electrical current surrounding her body. Her speed has been noted to increase six fold, giving the appearance that she is merely floating on the earth, for her feet only touch the ground for miliseconds before exploding into another powerful stride. Samarra has broke this limit by combining it with her High Speed Magic, giving her such speeds that it looks as if she is teleporting to those with untrained eyes. When wearing this cloak the light given off by the lightning can help blind the enemy, making it extremely useful, especially in close combat. the photobleaching of the opponent can last for over 2 minutes depending on the exposure, and direct visual contact with the cloak for over 3 minutes can cause permanent retinal damage. Although those who have an affinity towards Light or Lightning Magic are immune to it's visual effects, as the ethernano that flows through their body has altered the physiology of their rods and cones, making it possible to withstand such intense lumens. An added benefit of this form is the resistance to lightning based attacks, as they become integrated with the luminous cloak, reinforcing it's properties. The strength of a punch in this lightning clad form is able to easily break through brick, stone, and weaker metals; but given the output of ethernano into the cloak, the power of a mages physical skill can be increased. * Raiton Dance(レートンダンス Reeton Dansu): The user will concentrate their ethernano into the palm of their hand, causing a small glow to spread out as this technique is activated, encircling their hand in a crackling blue lightning as multiple streams of lighting are sent out to attack the enemy. The spread of these beams can cover a distance of 260 feet straight, and 35 feet across, making it one of most widespread and threatening attacks in a mage's arsenal. The beams themselves are always connected at the point of origin, allowing the user to alter the beam's direction after being shot by the aid of expert ethernano manipulation. This makes it possible to strike multiple enemies with pinpoint accuracy, even bypassing hostages held in close proximity. The beams start off at a thickness of 8 inches from their point of origin, and gradually get more thin as the travel down their path, ending at a mere quarter inch thickness at their maximum length. A unique trait about this spells is the ability to increase the number of beams to a substantially large amount, splitting them in half in the process. An initial attack can generate 15 different beams, each which can easily be controlled by the user. But should she desire to split them up towards their 480 beam maximum, the maneuverability of the arrows lessens, turning the attack into more of a barrage, rather than a pinpoint attack. * Electroblade(エレクトロブラド Erekutoroburado): Molding lightning into the users hands, they are able to manifest a blade of lightning that is extremely durable, inhumanly sharp, and having the capability to simply cleave through even the toughest of materials, magical and non-magical in nature. This spell is easily able to pierce steel and destroy rock to rubble. Through advance manipulation and ethernano output a user's blade would be able to slice cleanly through a building of 10 feet across. The blade itself can extend up to a distance of 25 feet, with a thickness of 4 inches. The shorter the blade, the thicker it can become, as well as the more concentrate the electricity can become. When it comes into contact with a living subject, the lightning will cause immediate muscle contraction, triggering the voltage gated channels on the targets muscles. These contractions can last for 8 seconds for every second of exposure from the blade. This is only a byproduct from the actual cutting power of the blade, as the high frequency of the lightning ethernano can easily cut through flesh. Should the user desire the need, they can even branch out the blade to impale multiple enemies at once. A maximum of 10 "branches" by increasing the ethernano output and concentrating on the points of output on the blade itself. * Static Detection(静的検出 Seiteki Kenshutsu): Users are able to detect all types of electricity: including electricity produced from living organisms, static, lightning, and electrical signals. A living being emits a constant, yet barely detectable wave of electricity through the air, allowing users to passively located creatures while maneuvering through the field. This has proven useful in darkened areas where sight is not easily used, and the user can rely on this to locate their target or evade their movements. The greater an object is moving, the more electrical impulses are sent off in their body to tell their muscles to contract; this makes tracking a target easier than searching out a stationary one, as the moving target will release a greater electrical “cloud” to make them easier to see. This power can even extend to predicting movements during a battle, as the muscle emits an electrical signal right before it contracts. With quick enough reflexes, they are able to evade typical combat moves from that of mages, even going so far as to evading S Class combat attacks through the combination of her Static Detection and heightened reflexes. They are also able to do “active detection”, which is done by generating an electrical field and detecting any distortions within it. This gives them a clear image of the surrounding area that she can use to detect opponents or any other anomalies within an area of 35 feet. This comes across like a 3-D outline, giving a user the general shapes of masses, but not being able to draw out fine details. This is where the ability lacks, as it is useful in finding large objects, but should they try and use it to find a item smaller than 2 inches in diameter, like a trip wire for example, it will require a great deal of ethernano to focus on such a small object, sending out multiple pulses of the electric field to better reflect off all objects in the area. Divinity Erebus Trivia *These items were inspired by the Fire Emblem series. *Will most likely be made free use upon completion. Category:Magic Items